


Dude (Looks Like a Lady)

by nerdcredred, Ocelot_l



Series: Lifetimes [35]
Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Rule 63, gender switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdcredred/pseuds/nerdcredred, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocelot_l/pseuds/Ocelot_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an invention of Linksano's goes awry, Linkara undergoes a strange transformation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude (Looks Like a Lady)

**Author's Note:**

> All works can also be found at my LiveJournal page at http://bookishlady242.livejournal.com/
> 
> Written for the Secret Treehouse 2014 Kink Meme Fill-A-Thon. Based on a Secret Treehouse kink meme prompt.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: We do not own the characters, the shows, or the people who portray the characters. This is meant as a work of fiction and is fair use. Please support the creators by watching their videos, letting the ads play, buying their DVDs and merchandise, and/or contributing to their Patreon(s). "Dude (Looks Like a Lady)" is performed by Aerosmith.

Harvey was reclining on the living room couch, enjoying his morning paper, when a thunderous sound from Linksano’s basement laboratory caused him to jump so badly, he ended up tearing his paper into two halves. After tossing the shreds of the daily news onto the floor, Harvey leapt to his feet and made a beeline for the basement door, but Linksano popped out and shut it firmly behind him before he could reach it.

“Oh, hello Finevoice,” Linksano said, trying to sound and look casual, despite being covered in black smudges and singe marks. “Apologies if I disturbed your morning. One of my experiments has gotten a little out of hand, but I assure you that I have everything under control. Please, um, ignore the thick smoke which is pouring out from the crack at the bottom of the door and be assured that there’s no reason to-” 

“Damn it, Linksano!” The scientist was suddenly knocked to the floor as the door behind him was yanked open and two slender hands pushed him out of the way. “What the hell did you do to me?” 

Harvey stared in surprise as what appeared to be a girl wearing Linkara’s usual outfit stomped into the living room. “Who the heck are you?” he asked, wondering why some long-haired dame would be walking around in his boyfriend’s duds. The girl turned to him, her eyes piercing into his, and Harvey gasped, taking a step backwards. He knew those eyes better than any other. “K-Kid? Is that...but it can’t be...” 

“Yeah, it’s me, Harvey.” Upon further inspection, Harvey could make out Linkara’s familiar round face despite the hair now flying into it with every movement of his head. “Linksano and I were trying out a new invention which was supposed to enable a person with an invisible layer or body armor, but instead it turned me into-” 

“One gorgeous dame.” Harvey finished, his eyes roving over Linkara’s new body enthusiastically. 

Linkara blushed and pulled his coat more tightly around his new, pronounced chest. “D-don’t look at me like that, Harvey, it’s embarrassing.”

Harvey couldn’t help grinning and waggling his eyebrows suggestively. “Doc, I gotta say, if you keep these nifty inventions comin’, I’ll give ya a raise myself.”

Linkara’s blush deepened. “Harvey! This was just an accident! Linksano is going to change me back right away if he ever hopes to get a paycheck from me again!” Linkara turned to Linksano expectantly, but he responded by grimacing and awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. 

“Unfortunately, while the invention that caused such a…unique transformation in you does have a reversal ray, the pieces are now scattered in various pieces about my lab, since that’s what explosions tend to do to machinery. I’ll get right to work repairing it, though since it was still in the beta testing stages, the effects of this ray should likely wear off in about 24 hours.” 

“24 hours?!” Linkara exclaimed in dismay. He was about to start ranting at the scientist, but just then the door to the apartment opened.

“Sorry we’re late, dudes!” 90s Kid announced as he and Boffo entered the living room, each stuffing their face with delicious pastries. “Funny thing happened on the way from the donut place: three and a half of them disappeared. Mmm.” He shoved the last bit into his mouth and nodded. “Make that four.” 90s Kid held out the donut box to offer what was left to the others, but fumbled it when Boffo gave a surprised honk of his horn. 

_Linkara! Is-is that you?_

“No! I mean yes, but it’s not really me!” Linkara babbled, looking even more flustered than before. 

“Whoa, what happened?” 90s Kid wondered, stepping closer so he could get a better look at his leader. “You’re like, a babe or something.” 

“I am?” Linkara wondered, looking down at his chest in surprise. 

_You make for a very attractive woman._ Boffo replied, also moving closer so he could take in Linkara’s new form. _Am I to guess that this was the result of a laboratory accident?_

“You’d be correct with that guess,” Linksano glumly admitted. “But I assure you, there is nothing to worry about. Your new body should still function in a normal manner, despite its changes.” 

90s Kid’s cheeks suddenly reddened as he glanced down at Linkara’s waist. “Did, um…did everything change, Linkara?”

Linkara’s face grew flushed and he took several steps backwards, away from his inquisitive teammates. “Okay, that’s it! No more questions! I am going up to my room now and I will be staying there until the effects of Linksano’s stupid machine wear off, or until he fixes it, whichever comes first.” 

Harvey felt somewhat disappointed when he realized Linkara intended to lock himself away for the remaining twenty-four hours, until he realized he was being pulled along up the stairs and into Linkara’s bedroom. “Finally, some peace and quiet,” Linkara sighed after locking the door. “I could not handle any more questions about this body, especially not from 90s Kid.” 

“That’s a shame, since I had a few myself.” 

Linkara looked up with a slight frown when he realized Harvey had that familiar look in his eye. “I told you it’s embarrassing when you look at me like that.” Linkara told him, still keeping his jacket tight around his body. 

“I know it’s unexpected, Kid, I just figure we could...make the most of a bad situation, y’know? Not that I’m saying this is bad, but there’s always a silver lining if you look for it.” Harvey reached his hand towards Linkara’s coat and Linkara caught him by the wrist. Harvey looked up into Linkara’s face quizzically and was surprised when he saw insecurity there that didn’t suit the hero at all. 

“Harvey...when you say you want to make the most of this, is it me, or the fact that my body has...changed?” 

Harvey’s eyes widened and he quickly took Linkara’s hands in his. “Kid, of course it’s you. Don’t think just because I’m excited that I think this is better than your normal self! This is just something new, Kid, something that we can have fun with together, because it’s still you, just...different.” Harvey kissed him and smiled warmly. “Besides, didn’t you always say you thought I was exaggerating about the way I treated the dames? Now I can finally put my money where my mouth is.” 

Linkara couldn’t help chuckling at that and let himself lean into Harvey. “Yeah, I suppose it’s worth it to find that out. Not to mention that I’m...kinda curious myself.” Linkara blushed as he slowly removed his coat, letting the length of material drop to the floor.

“I’ll be gentle with ya,” Harvey promised, his hands settling atop Linkara’s hips. “If you want me to stop, just say the word.” 

Slowly he slid his hands up Linkara’s sides before moving them up, under Linkara’s breasts, cupping gently. Linkara squirmed a bit uncomfortably; it was hard enough to get use to having breasts in the first place, let alone having them touched in such an intimate way. Yet, the longer Harvey held them, the better it started to feel. “You know, I could do this better without the multiple layers of clothing covering ya,” Harvey said. 

Linkara blushed further but nodded. “You’re right. If we’re going to do this, then we’re going to do it the right way.” Linkara removed his hat, blowing another few strands of hair from his face, before pulling off the shirts covering his body. His face grew warm once again when he exposed his bare chest to Harvey, but the singer’s expression of intrigue and lust helped to ease his mind.

“You’re beautiful,” Harvey murmured, his fingers once again sliding along Linkara’s skin before returning to his breasts. Linkara couldn’t hold in a moan when Harvey’s nail traced over his nipples, which were more sensitive than they’d ever been, and he pressed his body close to Harvey’s, grinding against his hips. “Ahhh…this feels...weird but good...yeah, good.” 

“What’s weird about it?” Harvey wondered, lowering his head so he could kiss along Linkara’s neck.

“I...I feel this tingling sensation down here,” Linkara admitted before he bit his lip. “I want to touch myself.” 

“That’s nothing to feel embarrassed about. This body is new so it’s gonna be a little strange until you’re used to it.” Harvey looked back up into Linkara’s eyes. “Would you like to show me where you want to be touched?” 

Linkara’s entire face grew red but he nodded. “Yes...touch me here, Harvey.” He pulled down his pants and boxers before taking Harvey’s hand and pressing it against his clitoris, which throbbed with delight at the sensation of fingers.

Linkara gasped as Harvey’s fingers rubbed and circled his clitoris, his fingers digging into Harvey’s shoulders to help him stay upright. It felt very different from having his cock stroked, like all the sensation was concentrated on one very small, very sensitive area. 

“How does that feel?” Harvey asked him, his voice low and sensual. 

“H-Harvey,” Linkara moaned, grinding his hips against Harvey’s fingers and shuddering at the sensations. “That feels...I can’t describe it.” Linkara squirmed at the feeling of wetness between his thighs, wishing that he could move into a more comfortable position. Harvey seemed to notice and pulled his hand away, helping Linkara step out of the pants and boxers resting around his ankles. “I don’t want you to stop,” Linkara breathed, and Harvey kissed him again to help him calm down.

“I know, Kid. I wouldn’t dream of it. I just want to help make you feel even better.” Harvey smiled and helped Linkara sit down on the edge of the bed, tossing a pillow down on the floor.

“What are you-” Linkara’s words were cut short as he watched Harvey settle his knees onto the pillow and spread his legs wide, causing him to blush harder than ever. “Harvey...I-oh...ohhhhh...” Linkara moaned as Harvey buried his face between his thighs. Linkara gasped and threaded his fingers into Harvey’s hair as the singer’s lips and tongue explored him passionately. “A-ahhh! Harvey!”

Harvey was no stranger to how to please a lady, and he was soon licking his lips thanks to how wet Linkara had grown. “You think you’re ready for more?” he asked, one finger gently rubbing against the new entrance into Linkara’s body. 

“Ohhh...oh God yes...” Linkara moaned as he began to feel light-headed. 

“Okay, then I’m just gonna need you to lie back for me, sweetheart.” Harvey smiled as Linkara eagerly complied before he removed his clothes and pulled a condom from his wallet. “We’re not gonna need any lube today, darling, so just relax and let me work my magic.” Harvey climbed onto the bed and kissed Linkara softly before he began to kiss his way down his body, paying special attention to Linkara’s breasts and hips. 

Linkara once again felt his entrance grow slick and wet, and he wiggled his hips anxiously. “Please, Harvey. Don’t make me wait any longer!”

Harvey also couldn’t wait any longer to be as close to Linkara as he could be, so he quickly rolled the condom on and lifted Linkara’s legs over his shoulders. “You ready for me, baby?” he whispered, pulling Linkara close and tracing his lips over his. Linkara nodded breathlessly and Harvey guided himself inside, unable to resist gasping as he felt a sensation he hadn’t in a very long time. Linkara felt so warm and wet and inviting that Harvey kept slowly pushing his length inside until he was fully sheathed in the tight heat. 

“Oh! Oh Harvey!” Linkara cried, clinging to his boyfriend as he felt Harvey slide inside of him. He still felt the indescribable sensation of fullness that he always craved when they made love, but this was still very different compared to what he was used to. Linkara felt so wet and open that he could hardly get enough of it, and the sensation of Harvey’s cock rubbing against his inner walls made him feel as though his entire body would explode very soon. “Yes! Oh yes, that’s s-so good! More!” Linkara gasped, throwing his head back in ecstasy as Harvey’s mouth found his nipples once again. 

“Mmm, Linkara, baby, you’re doing so good...” Harvey moaned, relishing the sensation of being inside his lover in such an intimate way. 

In what seemed like no time at all, Linkara felt his whole body shake as an explosion the likes of which he’d never felt before wracked his body. He threw back his head and cried out in ecstasy as he came, moaning even louder when Harvey did the same seconds later. “Ohhhh God yes!” 

Panting heavily, Harvey collapsed on top of him, their bodies still joined as one. “Geez, Kid.” Harvey smiled weakly at him. “That was...outta this world.” 

Linkara returned the smile and wrapped his arms around Harvey. “Yeah...I never knew...sex could feel like this. My whole body is tingling but this time I don’t feel as tired as I usually do.” 

“That’s cuz a dame’s body is built with more stamina,” Harvey replied, tracing a finger along Linkara’s jawline. “You might even feel ready for round two before the twenty four hours are up.”

Linkara sighed happily and slid his hands down to Harvey’s backside, squeezing his bottom playfully. “What about you? Is round two in your future?” 

Harvey chuckled. “How can I possibly pass up an opportunity like this? Just...” he paused to yawn, “just give me a chance to catch a cat nap first...”

Linkara giggled and allowed Harvey to rest on his chest, kissing the top of his head as the singer’s eyes slid closed. “That sounds like a plan,” he murmured, still cruising through his afterglow. “I really want to thank you for convincing me to try this, Harvey. I wasn’t really sure what to expect when this happened, but I know that if I can trust anybody to help me feel better about a weird situation, it’s you.” 

Harvey snuggled deeper into Linkara’s ample chest and kissed it lovingly. “Course I will. You helped me get used to this kooky new future, so anytime you need my help feeling better, I’ll come running.” 

Linkara sighed in a relaxed, content manner as he ran his fingers through Harvey’s hair once more. “I love you, Harvey.” 

“I love you too, Linkara.” There was a comfortable silence as they started to doze off together before Harvey sleepily muttered, “I told you I knew what I was doing.” 

Linkara couldn’t help giggling as he gently drifted away.

\-----

90s Kid sat cross-legged on his bed, Nirvana blaring from the speakers on his boombox as usual, but instead of relaxing to the music, he was feeling unusually anxious and slightly confused. He kept thinking about things he knew he shouldn’t be thinking about, but for some reason the thoughts kept popping into his mind, no matter how hard he tried to push them away. When at last the thoughts became too much for him to handle, he grabbed his cell phone and dialed a familiar number. 

“Dan? Hey, it’s me.” 

“Hey, sweetie,” Dan cheerfully greeted. “What’s up?” 

“Um, well, something k-kinda weird happened today,” 90s Kid mumbled, his whole body tensing up as he finally let the thoughts that had plagued him tumble out of his mouth. “So like, one of Linksano’s machines exploded and sorta turned Linkara into a girl. Like, his voice and hair and b-body were all girly...especially his body...and it made me think about stuff.” 

“What kind of stuff?” Dan wondered. 90s Kid squirmed, trying to ignore the small tent that had formed in his shorts. 

“Like...I wish I coulda saw it...saw what he looked like.” 90s Kid gripped the phone tightly and closed his eyes in shame as he admitted it. “I know that’s totally weird, but I can’t get it outta my head. I just...I wonder what he looked like and...” 90s Kid couldn’t even finish the rest of his sentence, but Dan had a good hunch as to what the rest of that sentence contained. 

“Kid, it’s okay. You don’t have to feel bad about being curious.” 

“But he’s my friend, dude!” 90s Kid protested. “I-I shouldn’t be curious about this junk with Linkara! I don’t love him; I love you, dude, so I should only think about you! Even if you don’t have girl parts!” 

Dan was quiet a moment before he asked. “So...if I did have those parts, would you still be curious, Kid?” 

“Huh? Well, um...yeah, I think,” 90s Kid admitted. 

Dan smiled and said in a gentle tone. “Well then, Kid, why don’t you come on over. I’ll help you out with these feelings, but I just need to make a quick pit stop first.” 

Sometime later, 90s Kid was sitting cross-legged and awkwardly on Dan’s bed instead of his own, waiting to see just what his boyfriend had in mind. Dan had borrowed his teleporter half an hour ago so he should be back at any time.

90s Kid fiddled with one of Dan’s figurines that he kept lying around, before finally he saw someone materialize inside the room. 90s Kid’s jaw dropped as he took in a thin, short woman with dark, wavy hair, dressed in a very familiar red shirt and white jacket with blue jeans. His eyes instantly went to the woman’s chest where he saw an ample bust, before traveling to her waistline, before he forced them back up to the woman’s face. 

“D-Dan? Dude, is...is that you?” 

Dan nodded and 90s Kid recognized his smile instantly. “Of course it is, Kid!” he chirped in a sweet, feminine voice. “I just made a quick visit to the good Doctor Linksano and he gave me the works! Well, I had to bribe him with some of my better Oingo Boingo vinyl, but after that he was very agreeable!” 

90s Kid’s cheeks flushed and he felt something twitch inside his shorts, but he pressed his legs together and tried his best to ignore it. “But dude, you didn’t have to do that! I told you that I love you for you, Dan, and I totally love that you’re a dude and stuff!” 

Dan quickly went over and sat on the bed next to 90s Kid, reaching out to take his hand. “Kid, sweetie, relax. I know you like me just the way I am. I’ve never felt insecure about that. I just know that you’ve never been with a woman before, and that as a young man with a young man’s urges, you probably are curious, aren’t you?” 90s Kid turned his head away and Dan squeezed his hand again. “You don’t have to feel embarrassed, Kid. Linksano told me that this isn’t permanent, just something that’ll last for a day, and this way you can explore what this kind of body is like while still being with me.”

90s Kid slowly turned back to Dan, taking Dan’s other hand in his and squeezing. “You...you really don’t mind this, dude? That I w-want to do this?” 

Dan smiled and kissed him softly until he felt 90s Kid relax. “Of course I don’t mind. I think this will be fun! I’m always up for trying new things, sweetie, and I can tell that this will feel very good for the both of us. So we can do whatever you’d like to.” Dan grinned and leaned back against his arms, letting 90s Kid get a good look at his new physique.

90s Kid pulled off his sunglasses because for once, he wanted to be absolutely certain he could see everything that was in front of him. He started to breathe heavily as stared at Dan’s chest and reached out without thinking before he stopped himself. 

Dan giggled, his voice sounding almost melodic now. “It’s okay, Kid. You don’t have to be worried. I want you to touch me, all of me. Do whatever feels right.” He paused and looked down at his chest then. “Would it help if I take off my clothes?”

“Can...can I do it?” 90s Kid voice was already strained with lust and the bulge in his shorts was getting larger every second. 

Dan giggled again and nodded. “Of course, sweetie.” 

90s Kid swallowed thickly and scooched closer on the bed to Dan. He raised a hand again, at first running it through Dan’s soft, long hair for a few minutes, before he ran it along Dan’s smooth chin. “You’re really pretty as a girl,” he muttered. “Your hair and face are, like, totally soft too. I like touching you.”

“Thanks, Kid!” Dan replied, stroking his hairless face as well. “I always wondered if I’d make an attractive woman and I’m happy to hear that I do!” 

“Yeah.” 90s Kid fell quiet again when he brought his hands to the bottom of Dan’s shirt. “O-okay, here I go.” 

Dan bit his lip to keep from laughing at the squeaks that kept slipping out in 90s Kid’s words and instead he focused on lifting his arms so the teen could pull his shirt over his head. Then he looked down to admire his chest. “Huh, not bad. I’m no Dolly, but I’m decent. What do you think-ahah!” Dan let out a laugh as 90s Kid’s hands started squeezing his breasts, in more of an eager, exploratory manner than a rough one. 

“Wow...these feel so awesome,” 90s Kid whispered as he cupped and fondled and rubbed to his heart’s content. He was extremely hard now, and every squirm and giggle Dan produced made him feel as if he could explode at any moment. “I always w-wondered what it would be like to touch these...I really like touching these, Dan.” he shyly admitted. “S-so it, like, f-feels good for you too, right?” 

“Y-yes! It really does!” Dan replied. His nipples were already growing hard, seemingly much more sensitive now, and he could feel tingles of excitement all through his body. “This is...mmm...very exciting, Kid! I’m really enjoying it!”

90s Kid noticed Dan’s nipples growing hard so he began rubbing them, feeling jolts of excitement run through his body as Dan shivered. He cupped Dan’s breasts gently and hesitated, his cheeks growing redder. “Dan, can I like...s-suck on these?” Dan nodded eagerly and 90s Kid buried his face in them, making Dan giggle as he nuzzled. 

“Mmm…ahh!” Dan gasped as 90s Kid began sucking and teasing the nubs with his tongue. “Oh yeah, Kid, just like that...use your teeth, just a little-oh yes, right there, perfect!” Dan tossed his head back, feeling an intense heat and pressure start to build in his loins, but he made himself be patient. 90s Kid would get there soon enough. The teen was having the time of his life playing with Dan and making him squirm, but then he finally noticed Dan’s hips rising into the air urgently and pulled back. He placed his hands on the waistband of Dan’s jeans and looked to him curiously. “Go ahead, Kid. Like I said, explore anything you want.”

90s Kid took a deep breath and stripped Dan’s jeans and underwear off in one swift motion. Dan spread his legs so 90s Kid could get a better look and 90s Kid stared, fascinated. “Wow. I’ve never seen one of these up close before.” 90s Kid was too hesitant to touch just yet, but he traced his fingers along Dan’s thighs, trying to bolster his confidence. 

“It’s definitely interesting to not have something there,” Dan admitted, wondering how this was going to feel. 

90s Kid glanced between the unexplored area and Dan’s face nervously. “Uh, dude? You’re gonna have to help me out, cuz I have no idea what to do here.”

“Sure, I can do that. It’s been a while since I’ve been with a girl, and I’ve never been with one from this position, but I think I remember how it goes,” Dan reassured him. He was enjoying the view of his new body as much as 90s Kid was, it seemed. “I know you feel nervous about touching me still, but if you want to learn all about a woman’s body you’re going to have to explore here.” Dan reached down and gently rolled his clitoris between his thumb and index finger, causing his breathing to grow faster immediately. “Ahhh yeah...this feels even better than I’d imagined.”

90s Kid watched him intently, his eyes focused on Dan’s fingers. “What is that?” he softly wondered, completely mystified by what he was observing. “I never knew girls looked like that...” 

“It’s called a clit,” Dan said, closing his eyes as a wave of pleasure ran through him. “It’s a special place on women that brings them a lot of pleasure when touched...ahhh...d-do you want to try?” 

90s Kid grew red faced once again before he nodded and slowly reached out in between Dan’s legs. Dan stopped rubbing himself and waited eagerly until he felt the teen’s fingers massaging the flesh gently. “Ahhh! Yes, that’s good,” Dan moaned, his nipples growing hard once again while his hips shook eagerly. “D-do it like that, Kid... you can even go a little faster...ahhh yes, that’s good, so good...ahhh...ahhh yes! Yes oh God Kid!” Dan cried out as his body spasmed and his heart began racing. 

90s Kid pulled his hand back at once. “I-I’m sorry!” he quickly apologized. “Did I do it too fast?” 

“N-no, no, it’s okay,” Dan panted as he tried to calm down. “I-I think I’m just really sensitive in this body. I didn’t expect to orgasm so soon, but I promise you I enjoyed it, Kid!” 

90s Kid’s expression grew baffled. “You did? But there’s no, um, stuff...coming out of you...” 

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Dan said, grabbing 90s Kid’s fingers and sticking them between his legs so he could show how wet he’d become. 

90s Kid gasped. “Whoa! W-what does that mean, dude?” 

“It means I’d love to have you inside me, Kid,” Dan said, spreading his legs once again. “What do you think? Would you like to try it?”

90s Kid couldn’t help moaning slightly as he thought about getting to be inside Dan, but he still felt a sense of nervousness that he couldn’t quite shake. “Are you sure it’ll feel good, dude? Cuz I don’t wanna hurt you or anything, man.” 

Dan smiled warmly and leaned up to kiss his boyfriend reassuringly. “Kid, I promise, this isn’t going to hurt. In fact, since things are all wet and slippery here it’ll actually be a lot easier. Just put a condom on and you’ll be ready to go.” 

90s Kid was fairly trembling with arousal now, but he nodded and quickly tore off his clothes, revealing a hard-on that was harder and stiffer than Dan had ever seen before. 90s Kid fumbled in Dan’s nightstand drawer for a condom and grunted in frustration when he couldn’t roll it on fast enough for his liking. 

“Here, let me help.” Dan chuckled, managing to roll it on in a few quick motions. After lying back down, Dan spread his legs invitingly and 90s Kid hurried to get into position, already feeling as though he were going to burst. 

“I’m, uh, sorry if I can’t, uh, last all that long, dude,” 90s Kid warned, but Dan merely wrapped his legs around his waist to help guide him inside. “Huh? Ah-ohhh! Oh Dan!” 90s Kid gasped as his cock pushed into Dan with no resistance. “Whoa, this-this feels weird but-I like it, dude! I totally like it!” It wasn’t nearly as tight as 90s Kid had grown used to, but there was definitely a pleasant friction to it that caused the teen’s hips to start to push deeper. “Ahh, ohh, mmm...Dan...dude, you’re so w-wet...”

“Ahhh! Oh wow! This is...amazing!” Dan was in ecstasy, experiencing pleasure he’d never imagined before. He was naturally a submissive lover, and feeling 90s Kid inside him in a completely new way was more than he could handle. Despite how much they’d grown when it came to sex, both men found themselves reaching their climax within minutes. 

“Ohhhh Dan!” 90s Kid shuddered as he exploded inside the man he loved before he wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his neck in a loving manner. 

“Ahhh…oh gee Kid... that was so good,” Dan murmured, curling into his boyfriend’s arms. “I almost wish...I could stay like this a bit longer.” 

“Hmm…nah,” 90s Kid replied, his fingers lazily trailing up and down Dan’s arm, “I like you just the way you are, dude.” 

Dan smiled before letting out another giggle as 90s Kid’s fingers found his breasts once again. “Heh, you really like these, don’t you?” 

“Sorry,” 90s Kid muttered, blushing lightly, fingers freezing. “I won’t, like, do it again-” 

“No, don’t stop,” Dan insisted, shifting around so the teen had better access to his chest. “It feels really good, Kid.” 

“Okay.” 90s Kid resumed his caresses while his lips softly kissed along Dan’s neck. “You’re the most amazing boyfriend ever for doing this for me. I don’t know how I can thank you for this, Dan.” 

“There’s no thanks necessary, sweetie,” Dan replied, carding his fingers through 90s Kid’s hair happily. “I wanted this to be an experience we could both share and cherish for the rest of our lives.” 

“It totally was, dude.”

\-----

As the evening grew late, Linksano finally took a few deep breaths and wiped the sweat from his brow, admiring his handiwork. “There! I believe that should do the trick.” 

_Oscar?_

Linksano turned around and smiled when he saw Boffo coming down the stairs to his lab. _It’s getting late and I wanted to check on how things were going down here._

“Good evening, my dear,” Linksano greeted, pulling Boffo into a brief, chaste kiss before sweeping his arm towards his work table. “Wonderful timing, I just finished. The device that caused Linkara’s sudden gender reassignment has been repaired, though I haven’t quite gotten it to do what I want it to do just yet. Plus I’ve also repaired the ray to switch him back, but the effects should be wearing off soon anyway, so he might not want to bother.” 

Boffo looked to the devices curiously before walking over to the work table and picking one up to examine more closely. Linksano followed along behind him, looking surprised when the clown’s expression grew more and more fascinated. “You’re welcome to examine whatever you like, but please be careful, Boffo. It does have a record of instability with untrained hands. Besides, I’m sure you wouldn’t want the mishap that befell Linkara to happen to you.” 

_Oscar...what if I did want that mishap to befall me?_

“Well, then you would-wait, what?!” Linksano shook his head and lifted his goggles before he leaned in closer to Boffo. “Boffo, I-I believe I misread your signs, because for a moment I could have sworn you were suggesting-” 

_That is what I’m suggesting._ Boffo replied, running one finger along the device in an almost seductive manner. _Since you are a scientist, wouldn’t you find it fascinating to study the body of someone who has transformed from male to female?_

“Well, um, I-I believe that has already been accomplished m-multiple times already, so there’s n-no reason for me to study such a phenomenon,” Linksano babbled, his face growing incredibly red as he began to sweat heavily. 

Boffo smiled and brought the end of the device to his lips, kissing it softly. _So, you are not interested in examining a female body belonging entirely to me, Oscar?_

Linksano swallowed heavily. “Well...in the name of s-science...I suppose that m-might be...a prudent area of interest...” 

Boffo giggled. _Then, would you care to show me how this device works? I’m sure we’ll be able to gather some very impressive data._

“A-aim it at your chest and twist that dial!” Linksano squeaked, before covering his mouth with hands. 

Boffo again giggled and did as instructed, shivering once the ray enveloped his body, before relaxing and basking in the warm glow which arose in his chest and spread through his veins like liquid sunshine. After thirty seconds, the ray dissolved and Boffo lowered his arm. _So...how do I look?_

“Um... erm... ah... I...” Linksano stammered, his face growing bright red and rather hot. Boffo opened his jacket so that Linksano could get a better look at what the ray had done to him, and Linksano’s eyes widened as he saw that Boffo had a much more curvaceous, voluptuous body. Boffo reached for his wig so he could remove it and his hair tumbled down his back, almost reaching his waist now. Linksano cleared his throat. “Oh, m-my...you look q-quite lovely, Boffo.” 

Boffo blushed happily as he swept his hair back, reaching for his teleporter out of his pocket. _Perhaps we should take this upstairs for more intimate study?_

Linksano still felt rather tongue-tied, so all he could do was nod until Boffo took his hand and transported them upstairs. Once the door to their bedroom was safely locked and double-checked by Linksano, he turned his attention back to Boffo and tried to look at him from a scientist’s perspective. 

“W-well, it seems that your tresses have grown even longer as a result of the device, and your b-bodily proportions have also changed.” Linksano swallowed and reached for his handkerchief to wipe the sweat from his brow. He could tell from the familiar warm sensation in his trousers that he was growing aroused, though his fingers twitched anxiously as he thought about what else he would discover. 

_Very logical deductions._ Boffo signed, his eyes glittering playfully. _But I’m not sure you can make a proper discovery when I’m still covered by all these clothes. Care to help me remove them?_

“Um, I-I think that perhaps you should be the one to undress yourself,” Linksano stammered. Even though his fingers were twitching eagerly from the desire to explore, he still felt it improper to undress Boffo with his own hands.

Boffo’s smile widened. _Oh, you’d like me to put on a show for you, Oscar? I can arrange that..._ Boffo began to unbutton his coat before he slowly shrugged it off his shoulders. He glanced down at the bulge forming in Linksano’s pants and felt confident enough to remove his trousers as well. Linksano was looking as if he might overheat staring at this beautiful woman wearing only a T-shirt and boxers, so Boffo signed to him again. _Now it’s your turn to match me, Oscar._

Linksano nodded and fumbled to remove his gloves, coat, and most of his layers, hastily tossing them onto a chair before he directed his gaze back to Boffo. _Good. Now, I think you should focus your attention here._ Boffo pulled his shirt up and over his head before tossing it aside. He giggled at Linksano’s squeaks of embarrassment before grabbing the scientist’s hand and placing it directly atop his breast. _You will need to perform quite a bit of research here,_ Boffo decided, enjoying how warm Linksano’s hand felt on his skin. _So please, doctor, relate to me whatever you discover._

“I...I...” Linksano was trembling terribly now, his fingers almost frozen to the warm, pert breast before him, but a gentle stroke to his cheek and a smile from Boffo helped relax him. He slowly began to move his fingers, examining his boyfriend’s body tenderly. “It...it’s much squishier than I imagined.” Boffo let out a burst of silent laughter that caused Linksano to blush even more. “W-what? I’ve never examined a woman before! How was I supposed to know that their bosoms would feel so...so soft and inviting...”

 _Ahh, that feels good._ Boffo signed as Linksano’s fingers rubbed along his nipple. Linksano smiled when he saw goosebumps arise on Boffo’s flesh and began to move a bit faster. 

“Heightened sensitivity in the, um, chestal region. It would be wise to explore this in more depth.” Linksano lifted his other hand to begin its own exploration and felt his arousal grow even stronger.

_Yes! These are very good findings, doctor! Please, continue the examination and make it as thorough as you can!_

Linksano began to grow more confident as he continued his examination, rubbing and fondling curiously while Boffo continued to squirm and pant with delight. 

“Perhaps I should examine these with more than just my hands...if t-that’s acceptable to you?” Linksano asked bashfully, though Boffo’s eager nod gave him the courage to continue. Linksano leaned in and began cupping Boffo’s breasts, kissing them gently and nuzzling them in a way that made Boffo’s knees begin to buckle. He quickly sat them both down on the bed and Linksano didn’t miss a beat, his lips latching onto one nipple and sucking while his fingers teased the other. Boffo gasped and arched his back into Linksano’s mouth, which only further encouraged the scientist. 

“Hmm, interesting,” Linksano murmured as he switched to the other and gave it the same treatment. “While the sensitivity is heightened, it seems that you can take even more stimulation in this area than before.” 

Linksano’s hands slowly slid along Boffo’s stomach, tracing his abs gently, until his fingertips came to the top of his boxers. Boffo lifted his hips to allow Linksano to remove them but Linksano hesitated. “Boffo...I’ve told you before; I have a complete lack of experience with females. I n-never exactly got the opportunity to engage in relations with, erm...I’m just rather fearful of disappointing you, my dear.” Linksano couldn’t help looking away, worrying that he would mess something up that Boffo seemed so excited to experience.

 _Oscar, please don’t worry like that._ Boffo tilted Linksano’s head back toward him and kissed him softly before smiling. _As you might have suspected, I have no knowledge of being a woman at all, so the two of us are going through this new experience together. We might both be a little awkward, but there’s no way we can end up disappointed, not when we love each other so much. Besides, you are doing a wonderful job so far, and I’d like to see what other discoveries you can make._ Boffo winked at him before pressing Linksano’s hand to the hem of his boxers once more.

Linksano’s lips twitched up, his confidence returning. “You’re right. We can accomplish anything if we’re together. So I...I should continue this very important examination in the name of SCIENCE!” Linksano cackled softly before he steeled his nerves and pulled off Boffo’s boxers. At first he kept his gaze on Boffo’s legs, running his fingers along their slender curves for a few moments, before he traveled north to his thighs, and finally he could no longer avoid it. Linksano slowly glanced at Boffo’s waist and gasped rather loudly when the clown quickly spread his legs. “B-Boffo!” 

_Didn’t you want a better look?_ Boffo teased, wiggling his hips enticingly. _Go on, Oscar. I’m very much in need of a doctor’s assistance right now. I seem to be experiencing a tingling sensation between my legs. Can you help me?_ Boffo giggled as his tomato-faced boyfriend gibbered for a few moments before finally he dared to peek at her body.

“Oh my...I-I’ve seen it in textbooks and instructional videos but...in person, it’s so...so...” Without finishing his thought, Linksano reached out, probing delicately but curiously.

Boffo’s breath came out in shallow pants as Linksano’s fingers gently spread his lips apart, not touching anywhere quite yet, but he still felt every tiny motion of his fingers acutely. Linksano was fascinated, thinking that, while it was a little strange, the new area seemed rather soft, delicate, and also very inviting. He gently rubbed Boffo’s entrance with his finger and gasped softly when he felt how wet the clown already was. 

“Oh my, B-Boffo...does this mean you are enjoying this?” 

Boffo nodded, his eyes widening as Linksano’s fingers inched closer to his next discovery. _Oscar!_ Boffo exhaled sharply and threw his head back as Linksano’s fingers touched his clitoris. Linksano grew even more intrigued as the soft nub twitched beneath his fingers, and he soon found that rubbing it in a gentle, circular motion caused Boffo’s legs to twitch uncontrollably. 

“Ah, now this must be the clitoris. I’ve heard that it provides great pleasure when stimulated in females, and I can see that’s being proven before my very eyes.” Linksano continued to massage it, loving the enraptured look on Boffo’s face. 

_Oscar! This is amazing! B-but perhaps you would gather even more data if you…mmm…investigated with your…tongue…_

“W-what?” Linksano froze, looking terrified once again. “I-I can’t do that!”

 _Why not?_ Boffo wondered, his expression soft and comforting. _You’ve done that before. It shouldn’t matter that I’m not male, Oscar. This whole exercise is for the betterment of science, remember?” His smile widened. “Is the great Doctor Linksano really going to let fear stop him from discovering something amazing?_

Feeling flattered by his praise, Linksano’s confidence returned and he smiled back at Boffo. “Never! I will do anything in the name of SCIENCE, just as I will do anything for you, my dear Boffo!” His courage returned, Linksano used his fingers to spread Boffo open once again before leaning his head down and tentatively flicking his tongue over the swollen, engorged area.

 _Ah!_ Boffo’s fingers scratched at Linksano’s back as that warm, wet tongue so lovingly explored his new body. _Yes, yes, more! More, please! Oscar, I can’t take this!_

Linksano moaned as he deciphered the scratches on his back as encouragement to continue, before his tongue probed her womanhood gently. Boffo seemed so very excited that Linksano couldn’t stop, not until he could witness what it looked like when his beloved came in this body. He pulled his head back and gazed into Boffo’s eyes. 

“I...I think I’m ready to go all the way, Boffo.” 

Boffo swallowed and nodded, his smile bright. _Please do. I love whenever I am filled by you, Oscar._

Feeling thoroughly adored and confident in his abilities, Linksano removed his clothing and rolled on a condom before once more looking to Boffo. He kept his eyes locked on the clown’s as he slowly pushed into him, moaning softly at the new, warm sensation this created. 

“Ahhh...oh...my...goodness...” 

_Please, keep going, Oscar._ Boffo signed as he wiggled his hips invitingly. Linksano nodded and thrust again and again inside his boyfriend, his fingers tenderly playing along his breasts, until at last his stamina was depleted and he came with a low groan. 

“Ohhhh yes!” 

Boffo’s eyes closed as he came seconds later, his heart racing as pleasure flooded through his body. _Oh...Oscar...wow..._ he signed as he panted. 

“I know,” Linksano replied before collapsing on top of him. They remained like this for some time, until Linksano returned to himself, and when he did, Boffo stared up at him with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. 

_While that proved to be quite an electric experiment, doctor, I’m not sure we can draw any conclusions without repeating it a few times. Perhaps you should take a few of our special ‘scientific implements’ to use in our next round of testing?_

Linksano’s cheeks tinted pink as an embarrassed yet intrigued giggle slipped past his lips. “You are the best lab assistant ever, Boffo.”

\-----

Boffo sat at the breakfast table reading the comics page and enjoying a piping mug of hot chocolate the next morning, smiling as he thought of the adventure he had gone on the previous day. His little ‘experiment’ with Linksano had gone on for quite some time, and Linksano was so worn out from their activities that he was still fast asleep in their bed, leaving Boffo to think about surprising him with breakfast in bed as thanks for indulging his many desires. Before he could continue with that line of thinking, Ninja came through the door, looking pleasant and chipper despite the early hour. 

*Good morning, Boffo.* 

_Good morning, Ninja!_ Boffo greeted pleasantly, happy to be the first one to welcome his friend back home. _How was your date with Ted?_

Ninja’s smile grew as he entered the kitchen, putting on his apron and examining his breakfast ingredients. *Very enjoyable, thank you. Ted and I tried a new dance club that opened up near his apartment. Ted is greatly improving his tango and flamenco skills. He still requires a lot of help with the slower dances, but I’m sure we’ll get there with enough practice.* Boffo grinned, loving when Ninja was in a good enough mood to share details. *After that we tried a new Thai-Korean fusion restaurant, and it gave me many ideas for my nights to prepare dinner this week. But for now, I’d better get started on breakfast first. Would you like pancakes, Boffo?* 

_Yes, please!_ Boffo signed happily as Ninja began to prepare the batter. 

*So, how was your evening while I was gone? Did you do anything interesting?*

 _Hmm, interesting, let me think,_ Boffo replied, his smile growing. _No, not really...unless you believe me, Linkara, and 80s Dan being transformed into women to be interesting._

Ninja paused for a moment before he turned to the clown with a small smile. *That’s a good one, Boffo. You almost fooled me.* 

_For once, Ninja, I’m not joking._ Ninja lowered his bowl of batter and walked over to Boffo, gripping him by the shoulders as he stared into his eyes. 

*Explain yourself.* 

Boffo giggled. _Linksano had a bit of an accident when Linkara was assisting him in the lab, and the result was a surprisingly comfortable transformation. Once the rest of us found out what had happened, curiosity got the better of Dan and myself, so we also tried it out._

Ninja continued staring at him a moment before one of his hands suddenly found itself on Boffo’s chest. _Ahh! Ninja, you devil!_ Boffo said with a laugh as he playfully batted Ninja’s hand away. _Sorry to disappoint you but the effects have already worn off._

Ninja sighed. *I miss everything around here.*


End file.
